1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary tampon having a tampon body to be inserted into the vaginal cavity with an applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sanitary tampons are frequently used with applicators. Such applicators are generally composed of an outer tube made of synthetic resin and a pusher inserted into the outer tube through an opening formed at a rear end of the outer tube. At its front end, the outer tube has a nose formed with a plurality of deformable petal tips. A tampon body capable of absorbing and retaining liquid is contained in the outer tube. When using the sanitary tampon, the outer tube of the applicator is inserted into the vaginal cavity and the tampon body in the outer tube is pushed by the pusher to come out of the nose into the vaginal cavity.
Because a sphincter surrounds the vaginal opening, the tampon body will compress the sphincter to give a user an unpleasant feeling unless the tampon body is located in the deep part of the vaginal cavity beyond the sphincter.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-279445 discloses an applicator whose outer tube is sufficiently longer than a tampon body to have a rear portion which serves as a holding rod. Inserting the outer tube into the vaginal cavity with holding the holding rod enables the front end of the outer tube to reach the deep part of the vaginal cavity, so that the tampon body can be easily located in the deep part of the vaginal cavity beyond the sphincter.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-279446 discloses an applicator whose outer tube is provided with a largest outside diameter portion near the front end. The outside diameter of the outer tube increases gradually rearward from the front end and further gradually diminishes rearward after arriving at the largest outside diameter portion. In this invention, as the outer tube of the applicator is inserted into the vaginal cavity, the largest outside diameter portion of the outer tube easily reaches the deep part of the vaginal cavity after passing the sphincter around the vaginal opening. As a result, the tampon body can be easily located in the deep part of the vaginal cavity.
In both Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2000-279445 and 2000-279446, the outer tube is enabled to reach the deep part of the vaginal cavity, facilitating the deep insertion of the tampon body into the vaginal cavity.
However, these applicators may sometimes be inserted more deeply than necessary. It may also happen that the tampon body pushed out of the outer tube is located shallower than expected and in the vicinity of the vaginal opening surrounded by the sphincter, which results in compressing the sphincter to give a user an unpleasant feeling.
The depth of the vaginal cavity varies between individuals depending on the body height etc. The location and size of the sphincter also vary between individuals. In addition, they vary with the growth even for the same person. Accordingly, users are not uniform in suitable location of the tampon body in the vaginal cavity, and therefore, users are not uniform in suitable insertion distance of the applicator into the vaginal cavity, either.